Naruto's Moonlight Goddess
by NarutoHinata17
Summary: This is a new story I've been working on but I don't know if I should continue please let me know if i should. THIS STORY IS A NARUTO-HINATA. Rated M for safty and for possible lemons if future.
1. Chapter 1

Before this story can begin I need to tell you that Sasuke Uchiha never betrayed the Leaf village

Before this story can begin I need to tell you that Sasuke Uchiha never betrayed the Leaf village. Naruto did leave the village to train with Jiraiya for those 2 and half years. Gaara is the Kazekage and Naruto is now the leader of the Leaf's ANBU Unit. Oh and as the leader of the ANBU Unit Naruto made it so every ANBU works in a 2 man cell. The age is 17-19 and there will be some lemon chapters but I don't know when it will happen. I guess it will happen when it happens.

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto. All I did is write this FanFiction. So please don't sue.

Chapter 1 – **The goddess in the moonlight**

It was 6 am and Naruto was getting ready for the new day. As he was eating breakfast he heard a knock on the door. But when he went to answer no one was there.

Naruto:

Huh that's odd I wonder if it was just the wind. I got to get use to this new apartment. Oh shit look at the time I need to meet Hinata at the Leaf's front gates this morning. I hope she isn't to mad at me for being late.

Naruto was heading for the front gates running as fast as he could when out of no where he knocks into somebody knocking them both over.

Naruto:

Oh… I'm so sorry it was my fault entirely. Here let me help you up.

Shizune:

Oh… Naruto thank you. I was looking for you anyway so this work out perfectly. I need you and Hinata to go out on an urgent mission. Report to Tsunade's office as soon as possible.

With that said Naruto disappeared leaving a poof of smoke. Shizune then started to run again to Tsunade's office.

It was now 7 am and Naruto was still not at the front gates leaving Hinata there to wait. But she did not have to wait too much longer because as Hinata was turning around Naruto appeared with a poof of smoke.

Hinata:

So what took you so long? I've been waiting here sense 6:30 you know we have portal duty this morning.

After getting yelled at by Hinata, Naruto explain what Shizune had said to him and now they where heading towards Tsunade's office. Upon arrival at Tsunade's office she explained that the urgent mission was an escort mission. They were to escort the Kazekage's sister from the Hidden Sand Village to the Hidden Leaf Village. Tsunade also explain that they where not going to escort Temari as ANBU but just there plain old selves and that Gaara had asked for them pacifically.

Naruto:

All right it'll be nice to see Gaara and Temari again right Hinata.

Hinata:

Yeah it'll be nice.

Hinata talking to herself:

Ok 2 days alone with Naruto before we get to the Sand Village this is another chance to get close to him.

Naruto talking to himself:

Wow I never really noticed this before but Hinata is really cute. What did I just say? Stop it Naruto she your teammate. Besides this is Hinata we're talking about she doesn't think of you that way… does she?

Hinata is now trying to come up with a plain to get close to Naruto. And Naruto is trying to figure out this feeling he gets when he looks at Hinata. With them both at home packing for the mission they knew they had to complete a different mission for themselves and that mission for Naruto was to confront these feeling and for Hinata it was to finally tell Naruto how she felt.

As Naruto arrived at the front gates of the village he found himself looking at Hinata in a new way. Naruto still couldn't figure out why he was feeling that way when he looked at Hinata. Hinata looked up to see a stunned Naruto looking at her.

A surprised Hinata talking to herself:

Naruto's looking right at me. What do I do?

Hinata:

Na…Naruto are…um… you ok?

Naruto talking to himself:

Come on Naruto snap out of it. She's looking at you… She's talking to you… Naruto SNAP OUT OF IT!!

Naruto:

OH… Sorry about that Hinata I was ah… I was spacing out there for a minute. Yeah that's it I was spacing out. We should get going don't you think the Sand Village is 2 days away after all.

Hinata:

Oh ok Naruto.

Now with the onward situation out of the way Naruto and Hinata were on there way to the Village Hidden in the Sand.

After walking all day Naruto told Hinata that they where going to make camp for the night. As Naruto was setting up the tent he couldn't help but to keep looking over at Hinata. Hinata realizing what Naruto was doing started to blush making Naruto realize she knew what he was doing. When Naruto finished putting up the tent he on rolled both sleeping bags and put them in the tent along with there gear. With camp now set up Naruto told Hinata he was going to the steam about 3 minute away and that he would be back in a few minutes.

Naruto now at the stream was talking to himself out loud.

Naruto:

Naruto you idiot get a grip. Hinata doesn't like you that way do you want to ruin your friendship… but what if she does we could get closer. Oh man what am I going to do?

Naruto was not aware of this but someone was listening to him talk to himself and that person was Hinata.

Hinata talking to herself:

Naruto you do like me well if that's the case then don't worry because before we get to the sand village everything will be made clear.

Hinata then ran back to the camp site before Naruto found out she was listening to him talk to himself. Naruto headed back to the camp site a few minutes later. When he got back to camp site is saw what he thought to be a goddess sitting on a log with the moonlight shinning on her. But Naruto then realized that was no goddess it was Hinata. Naruto now trying not to faint at the site of Hinata failed and was now unconscious. Hinata not knowing what just happen ran over to the unconscious Naruto and dragged him over and into the tent. After getting him in the tent she put his head on her lap and put a cool cloth on his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto. All I did is write this FanFiction. So please don't sue.

**Saying something loud**

Chapter 2 – **Realizing your felling**

It was an hour before Naruto woke up from fainting at the site of Hinata in the moonlight. When Naruto woke up he didn't know how he got in the tent or why his head was in Hinata's lap. Hinata wasn't even aware that Naruto was awake because she fell asleep with Naruto's head still in her lap.

Naruto talking to himself:

Huh… how did I get in here? And why is my head in Hinata's lap? Is Hinata sleeping? Wow she looks so cute when she's sleeping. Why am I talking like that about Hinata… we're teammates. Why am I feeling this way when I look at her? What are these feeling…? I wish I new what these feeling were.

Hinata talking in her sleep:

Naruto… don't go… stay here.

Naruto talking to himself:

What?? I wonder what she's dreaming about.

After a few minutes of just lying there with his head in her lap Naruto got up and put Hinata in her bed. Then he went out side to keep watch for the night. But while he kept watch he was still trying to figure out what these new feelings were.

Naruto Talking to himself:

Come on Naruto think… why do I feel this way when I'm with Hinata now. I mean I know I have felling for her but what are these new feeling. I know I want to protect her I've always want to protect her and now I want to do more then just protect her I want to make her smile. Man I love her smile it's so beautiful and I just want to hurt anyone who make her upset. Like that asshole Kiba I swear the next time I see him being mean to Hinata I'm going to throw him in an interrogation room and make him beg for forgiveness. Wait… does this mean I'm falling in love with Hinata….? Could that be it… even if that's it she part of the Hyuuga clan. Hinata has the **Byakugan and all I have is bits and pieces of my mom's clan. Wait… that's it when I get back to the village I need to ask Tsunade if I can go find the last of my mom's clan. And when I do I can learn if I have any **Kekkei Genkaialso I could learn my mom's clan's jutsus. Then when I come back I can tell Hinata… but only if I do have some kind of Kekkei Genkai.

When Naruto was done talking to himself it was about midnight. In the morning Naruto decided to make breakfast for Hinata and himself. When he was all done making breakfast it was 7 o'clock. He went into the tent to wake up Hinata. But when he kneeled down next to her and put his hand on Hinata's shoulder she grab him with her other hand and was now holding onto him almost like cuddling with him. Naruto surprised at what just happen realize she was holding his hand in front of her and she was holding them on her breasts. (Ok … so picture Hinata on her side and her backside is to Naruto's front side.) Naruto then kissed her neck and she let out a moan. Naruto then realized he just kissed her and tried to get up but failed because Hinata was still holding on to him. So what could he do but just lay there until she woke up.

Naruto talking to himself:

Wow… Hinata smells amazing has she always smelled like this or is it that I'm just noticing it. Maybe Hinata not letting go wasn't bad… I like lying next to her.

Hinata did not wake up till 9 o'clock and when she awoke she was still holding on to Naruto's arms. Hinata quickly realized that she was holding Naruto's hands to her breast witch made her blush. And Naruto not realizing that Hinata was now awake kissed her neck again and said I wish I could lay with you for ever Hinata but I can until I find my heritage maybe then I'll be good enough for you. Hearing this Hinata smiled and staring talking to herself.

Hinata talking to herself:

Naruto I can't wait till you find your heritage then maybe my father will accept you too.

After talking to herself Hinata got up with a blush on her face and Naruto got up too and told her what happen earlier when he tried to wake her up so they could eat breakfast. This just made her blush again but she continued to eat her breakfast. When they were both done Naruto pack everything up and started to talk.

Naruto:

Ok… the Hidden Sand Village is only a day away we should get there by to night but there somewhere I would like to go before we go to the Sand Village. Is it ok with you if we take a detour along the way and arrive at the village early tomorrow morning Hinata?

Hinata:

No… I don't mind but where is it you want to go Naruto?

Naruto:

Oh… well you see I was reading some old scrolls that my dad made before he died. And it was a coded massage that when decoded was direction to a small base he and my mom used and I was hoping there might be something there about my mom's clan.

Naruto talking to himself:

I can't tell that I want to go there to find my mom's clan scrolls so I can learn my heritage so I can be good enough for her. She might not even like me that way.

Hinata:

Oh well ok then I don't mind Naruto.

Naruto:

Thank you, Hinata.

Naruto talking to himself:

And if there is something there then it will be that much easier to convince Tsunade to let me go and find what's left of my mom' s clan.

Naruto:

Ok… Hinata we should get going I'll let you know when we need to take that detour.

Hinata:

Ok Naruto.

It wasn't until 1 in the afternoon when Naruto told Hinata to jump down to and open field to there left. When they were in the open field Naruto went thought several hand sighs and then took Hinata's hand. This surprised Hinata and made her blush but then realize they weren't in the open field anymore.

Hinata:

Naruto were are we?

Naruto:

We are heading to that small base I was telling you about and this is the only way to get there. That's why I'm holding your hand because if I didn't you would have been left back in that open field.

Hinata:

Oh… I get it now that jutsu was to open a portal like entrances to teleport us to the base.

Naruto:

Precisely Hinata …. And we will be there soon but don't let go of my hand or you will be lost for ever.

Hinata:

I won't Naruto

Hinata talking to herself:

If I had it my way I would never let go.

It was 30 minutes later when they arrived at the small yet big base.

Naruto

Wow… it's bigger then I thought. Now I wonder were those scroll are…. Hmmm… maybe this way. Hey Hinata do you think you could help me look?

Hinata:

Umm… yeah sure I'll look over here ok Naruto.

It took them an hour to find the scrolls Naruto was looking for and after he found them he told Hinata they were going to stay here for the night.

Naruto:

We are going to stay here to night there are bedrooms and a bathroom along with a kitchen. Also there is a training area that I past by while looking so I'll be in the sitting area reading the scrolls if you need me.

Hinata:

Oh ok Naruto I guess I'll make dinner for us.

Naruto:

Really that's great I love your cooking it always leaves me amazed. You're going to make a great wife someday… that guys going to be a very lucky man…Hinata.

Hinata talking to herself while blushing:

Naruto… loves my cooking… he thinks I'm going to be a good wife…

Naruto then heads to the sitting area and starts reading and Hinata heads to the kitchen to cook them both dinners. It was 10 minutes later when Naruto realized something and look up from the scroll.

Naruto talking to himself:

I wonder if this is what it's like to be living with someone. Hinata looks really hot in there cooking and with that apron on her. Oh no… now she has that affect on me great I better take care of this before Hinata see it.

Naruto then head to the bathroom to take care of is hard member that he got from thinking about Hinata. Mean while Hinata was in the kitchen doing some naughty thing of her own. Dinner was done so while see waited for Naruto to get out of the bath she went into the bedroom and lied on the bed. Hinata then put her hand between her legs and started to rub herself and after a few minutes she put her hand under her panties and stuck her fingers in her women hood and started moaning and saying Naruto's name. Naruto heard Hinata call his name and went into the bedroom to see what she needed… but when he opened the door all he could do was stand there in complete shock and pinch his nose because it was now blooding from the amazing site before him. Hinata was now completely nude and was fully masturbating to thoughts of Naruto. She kept calling his name not realizing how loud she was being or that Naruto was now watching her. Naruto couldn't take it any longer and walked over to Hinata and put his head between her legs and then moved her hand so he could start eating her out. Hinata now realizing what just happen couldn't do anything to stop him for 2 reasons. 1st- She was enjoying it to much. 2nd- She wanted more. So she just kept saying his name over and over again until she came into Naruto face. Naruto then lifted his head up and licked his lips and Hinata's fingers before saying that he was sorry for doing that. Naruto then got up and started to walk out of the bedroom when Hinata told him to wait.

Ok I hoped you all liked the new chapter….. Please tell me what you thought about it. I want reviews people …please….. Tell me where you want the story to go or what you want to happen …..Anything …I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MY STORY!


	3. Chapter 3

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER**

Sorry girls/guys but I am have a slight writers block and I am really busy with paper work for collage which I start in the fall. So it might take me a little longer to get the next chapter out for "Naruto's Moonlight Goddess". Again I'm sorry!! Oh and does anyone have any ideas for me.

OH before I forget again thank you for all your reviews. When I read your reviews it makes me want to keep going… unless I happen to have writers block… anyway please keep reviewing 


End file.
